Ghostly writing
by Bouhoue
Summary: It started like any other day, but then Sam and Tucker started to send weird looks at Danny while they're passing notes.
1. Chapter 1

Just to let you know, I updated the first chapter, because 1. I now have a beta-reader! Thank you so much **Piplup1212**! You're amazing! And 2. Because the way I scrambled my letters, the ghost speak made some very common word unprononcable. So that's it for this chapter. Thanks guys!

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever. I really like the fanfics where Danny speaks ghost, but most of them don't really develop on how it all started, so here I am! I'm speaking French, so there will probably be some horrible spelling, grammar and syntax mistakes in there, and I know it. Please, pretty please, point them out to me, so I can make an update and fix them. Thanks!

* * *

It was not a good morning for Danny.

The Box Ghost got out of the ghost zone in the middle of the night, again. How does he do it? Because of that, Danny woke up late for school. Normally Jazz would make sure that he woke up in time, but she was on a school trip for three days. Realizing what time it was, Danny finally woke up in a frenzy and dressed himself quickly. Knowing that he already missed the school bus, he had no other choice than to fly to school.

''Going ghost," Danny muttered in a still sleepy voice.

After letting the bright transformation rings swipe over him, Danny took off, phasing through his bedroom wall. He had only started to build up speed when his ghost sense went off.

 _Really?!_ Danny thought angrily _. I don't have time for this!_

Turning around, Danny saw a missile going straight for him. He barely had time to dodge it, when he saw another one coming. This one was still far enough for him to blow it up, which he did with and ectoblast. Danny knew instantly who he was up against.

''Show yourself, Skulker!"

Coming from behind a nearby building, Skulker grinned at Danny and said, ''Hello, whelp," to which Danny responded with another ectoblast. Skulker dodged.

"I'm going to get you today, ghost child, I will have your pelt at the foot of my bed!"

''I know I already said this before, but still, eeewwwww," Danny retorted while making a disgusted face.

The fight went on as usual, and Danny finally sucked Skulker down the thermos, only to realize that he was now 10 minutes late to school.

Sighing, Danny rapidly flew to Casper High, phased through the ceiling into a stall in the boy's bathroom. He cautiously peeked out of the stall to be sure he was alone. When he deemed it safe, he finally changed back into Danny Fenton. He then went to his class, knowing what was coming.

As he opened the door, Mr. Lancer glanced at him, and then said to him in a reprimanding voice, ''Glad you could join us, Mr. Fenton. I guess it's safe to assume that you don't have a note for your lateness, as usual?'' Danny shook his head as opposed to a verbal reply. ''Then we'll see each other again tonight in detention,'' said the teacher, handing a very familiar yellow sheet to Danny. Knowing that arguing would only make it worse, Danny just took the paper without a single complaint and went over to his desk to sit down.

Sam and Tucker looked at him, with encouraging smiles. They knew that Danny probably got into a fight so they wanted to cheer him up a little. After a few minutes, Sam passed a note to Danny.

 **So, who was it this time?**

After scribbling his answer, Danny looked at Lancer to make sure he wasn't looking, and then passed the note down to Sam. He was already in trouble for being late.

 **I woke up late because the Box Ghost got out again last night and then Skulker got to me on my way to school.**

Sam read the note and then passed it to Tucker so that he could read it too. After doing so, he started writing something down, and then passed the note again.

 **How does he always come out of the Ghost Zone so fast? I mean, it's the BOX GHOST, I don't think he's able to create a portal like Wulf, so how does he always come back, even when the Fenton portal is closed?**

Sam took the note, rolled her eyes, like she wanted to say ''I don't know and I don't care'' and passed it to Danny. Danny decided to answer:

 **Maybe he has the ability to find natural portals? That would explain it, but at the same time, I don't think the Box Ghost could have such a strong power.**

Passing the note again, he noticed that Sam gave a very weird look the sheet and then to him. She wrote down something really fast and passed it to Tucker just for him to be able to see. Tucker had the same reaction as her, sending a weird look at Danny. At this point, Danny just wanted the note back, so that he could see why they were so weirded out. When he finally got the note back, he was even more confused. Sam had written:

 **What's a strong power?**

Danny, looking at his friend with questioning eyes, just wrote:

 **Don't you think sensing natural ghost portal is kind of a strong power to have? I mean I'm not sure I understand your question...**

He then passed the note again, only to get another, even more weirded out look, from the two of his friends when they got the note. Tucker then wrote something on it, and passed it down to Danny again.

 **Man, this is not funny, stop now please.**

Danny was utterly confused. He did not make any joke and why would that be funny? Not understanding, he looked at Tucker, who looked at him back dead serious. More and more confused, Danny just wrote:

 **Um... did I just miss something? I have no idea what's happening.**

After another very weird note exchange, Sam took a few minutes to answer

 **Danny, are you okay? You're kind of freaking me out right now...**

To which Danny just answered with:

 **I'm perfectly fine, YOU'RE the one who's scaring me... What's happening?**

Finally, after reading the note, passing it to Tucker, and then having a staring contest with him, Sam hesitantly wrote something down, passed it down to Tucker to see, he nodded absently, and then they finally passed down the note to Danny.

 **You know we can't read half of what you're writing, right? You know you're writing gibberish, right?**

Danny was now absolutely confused... What the hell were they talking about? He knew that sometimes his handwriting could be a little hard to read, but saying it was gibberish was a little too much, no? He then went back to the part he wrote, looking at them and seeing absolutely nothing wrong. But then, when he looked very attentively at his handwriting, he realized something that made him panic. Thank Clockwork that he didn't make any loud reactions to the new observation.

Some of his writing was what seemed to be completely random letters altogether, but the weird thing was that at the same time, the words seemed completely normal to him. He had to concentrate really hard on the words just to see that they seemed wrong. Danny started to panic. His breathing got harder and faster. What was happening to him? He did not mean to write this, he was sure that he was writing in plain English. Why was he doing this? But giving another glance at the note, he panicked more:

 **So, who was it this time?**

 **I woke up late because the Box Ghost got out again this night, and then Skulker got me on my way to school.**

 **How does he always come out of the Ghost Zone so fast? I mean, it's the BOX GHOST, I don't think he's able to create a portal like Wulf, so how does he always come back, even when the portal is closed?**

 **Maybe he has the ability to find natural portals? That would explain it, but at the same time, I don't think the Box Ghost could have such a luvf suyhuov.**

 **What's a luvf suyhuov?**

 **Don't you think rapfov mar suvfeomr lepfûjar pefyvamr is kind of a luvf suyhuov to have? I mean I'm not sure cya na kujsvapg fe cyarfoup...**

 **Man, this is not funny, stop now please.**

 **Um... arf-ka cya I just miss cyamcya kzura? N'eo no idea ka cyo happening.**

 **Danny, are you okay? You're kind of freaking me out right now...**

 **Na ryor sevleofajapf fine, YOU'RE fuo cyo scaring me... Cy'arf-ka cyo happening?**

 **You know we can't read half of what you're writing, right? You know you're writing gibberish, right?**

Danny's heart stopped as he finally looked up again at his friends, now understanding the weird looks they were giving him.

* * *

So this is it! Sorry about how short this is, but I wanted to go small for my first fanfic ever. Honestly, I may be making more chapters if you guys liked this one. If you're wondering, I've actually made my own ''ghost language''. It's actually French with scrambled alphabet letters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I wanna thank everybody that read my first chapter, especially if you took time to follow, favorite, or best of all, left a review. Very very special thanks to my beta-reader, **Piplup1212**! What would I do without you? Also, thanks to : **Barely Existent** **,** **Luna Lillyth** **,** **ImpudentMiscegenation** **,** **LordOfAllBricks** **,** **MsFrizzle** and **NoSignalBlueScreen** for their reviews. You made me feel really welcome to this site and gave me confidence ONWARD with the story!

* * *

Danny never really liked school, which always made class seems like it was going on forever, but this was just ridiculous. Could it be possible that Clockwork himself was messing with Danny by slowing the flow of time?

No, Danny thought, he wouldn't do that... Or would he?

It sure seemed like it right now though.

After realizing what was wrong with his writing, Danny was shaken up. He had to take a lot of deep breaths to not just go into full panic attack mode. Glancing at the clock for the fiftieth time since he sat in class, Danny realized that only one minute has passed. Since he became conscious of what was wrong with is writing, he was squirming on his chair anxiously. His friends were sending worried glances at him, and passed him countless notes asking what was going on. Truth is, Danny had no idea, and he wasn't answering their notes, because he was way too nervous to write again. That only made his friends more anxious, and by the end of the period, the three of them were on edge.

When the bell finally rang, Danny, Sam and Tucker jumped on their seats like they were mounted on springs. Practically running out of class, the trio were the first to be out the door.

As they passed the door, Sam immediately said, "Danny, what's going on? Explain. Now."

Followed by Tucker saying, ''Yeah dude, what was that?''

Danny sighed, scratched the back of his neck, and then said the truth. ''I have no idea...''

Danny's friend looked at him dumbfounded and then Sam voiced what the two of them were thinking.

"So you have absolutely no idea why you started writing nonsense like that? Like, no idea? At all?"

Danny shook his head sadly, took a deep breath to calm himself, and then blurted out, ''I didn't even realized I was writing gibberish until you told me and I took a very good look at my writing.''

The goth girl and the techno geek eyes grew twice their original size, and then, with perfect timing, they both cried out, ''WHAT!?''

After calming down a little, Tucker asked, ''So you understood what you wrote?''

''Perfectly. It actually took me three times reading the whole thing again just to realize that something was wrong with it...'' Danny replied truthfully. "I just don't understand."

Sam took a deep breath, and, twirling one of her ebony locks with her finger, said, ''Maybe it's temporary... You know, some kind of weird ghost dyslexia?'' Tucker sniggered at that, and Sam answered with a punch to his shoulder, saying ''Well, mister technogeek, at least I'm trying to find some explanation here, even if it's not very good''

Tucker rubbed his shoulder (damn, Sam was strong!). ''Well, I think we should try to understand a little more what's happening before we make any conclusions. Danny, did you keep the note? We could go to my house after school and make some tests ''

Danny looked a little confused at that. ''What kind of tests?''

Tucker looked at him reassuringly, knowing that since Danny became half-ghost, he was scared of being experimented on. ''Well, at first, we could make you read it again to see if it was just temporary or if you can still understand it. Then, if it's not temporary, we could try to make you do it again, to see if it's just a random bunch of letters or something that actually makes sense.''

Danny tensed shoulder visibly relaxed ''Oh, yeah, sure.''

Sam then started walking faster. "Well guys, that's great, but if we don't hurry up, we're going to be late for class."

Danny sighed '' Great, just great...''

* * *

The day went on horribly slowly. Each class was pure torture for Danny, to the point where he almost wished for a ghost attack to happen (but Danny never wishes out loud anymore as it would be tempting fate). When the bell finally rings, the trio jumps out of their seats and head for the exit.

Just as they were about to pass the door, a hand suddenly lands on Danny shoulder. ''Gulliver Travels Mr. Fenton! Aren't you forgetting something? ''

When Danny turned around, Mr. Lancer was looking at him with a disapproving stare. Danny was confused for a few seconds, and then realized what he was missing. ''Oh. Detention. Sorry Mr. Lancer. Just give me a second, I'm coming''

Lancer then turned around, heading for detention room, muttering, ''You'd better be Mr. Fenton, you'd better be.''

With Mr. Lancer gone, Danny turned to his friend, nervously rubbing the back of his neck ''Yeah, I totally forgot about that... Well, I can give you the note, and I'll join you as soon as I'm done?'' Foraging through his school bag, Danny finally found the dreaded piece of paper, that he gave to Tucker.

Tucker looked at him with a grin on his face. ''Yeah birdbrain, we'll start analyzing the text while you're there. We don't need you for that. Not that you would really be helpful if you were there anyway.''

Danny raised his voice, flustered. '' Hey!''

Sam looked at him. '' Come on Danny, you know he's kidding.''

Danny sighed ''Yeah... I know... Sorry, the whole thing is putting me on edge''

Tucker smiled, then turned towards the door. ''That's okay man, we'll figure it out. You should go now if you don't want Lancer to give you another detention.''

So Sam and Tucker headed outside while Danny entered his personal hell, aka the detention room.

* * *

Detention was boring. So very very very boring. Today, Lancer decided they would check the class dictionaries for scribbled writings or doodles, which they would erase. Danny felt like this was torture. He found that the day passed awfully slowly, but this was wayyyyy worse. It was complete an utter torture. It was his personal hell run by Mr. Lancer.

Who knew people made it a hobby to scribble in these books?

* * *

As Sam and Tucker entered the Foley home, a very nice smell reached their noses. Mrs Foley was in the kitchen, stirring a boiling pot. She turned toward the two teens, a gentle smile on her face. ''Sam my dear, it's great to see you. Did you two had a nice day at school?" Not even a split second later she added, "Where's Danny?''

The two teens smiled back at the women, and then Tucker said to her, ''Danny is still at school, he was late to class this morning, so he got detention. He's going to come as soon as he's done."

Mrs Foley looked saddened. ''The poor dear, he's had such difficulty waking up on time for school for the past months... Maybe we should buy him a good alarm clock for his birthday...''

Sam smiled brightly and internally snickered, knowing fully well that the alarm clock would do him no good. ''I'm sure he would be touched by the attention Mrs Foley.''

Tucker's mom brightened up ''My dear, are you going to stay for supper? I could make you a vegetable lasagne if you'd like.''

Sam waved her hand. ''Thanks Mrs. Foley, but don't bother, I'm not going to stay for supper."

Tucker then started walking towards the stairs. ''Thanks mom, we're going to be upstairs to work on something for school."

She smiled at them a motherly smile. ''Have fun kids, I'll tell Danny that you are upstairs when he gets here''

The two teens climbed the narrow stairway leading to the attic. Tucker had a room on the main floor, but this was his techno lair. The attic was a very typical one. You could see the beams and the wood was bare. The ceiling was low, but not enough that they had to duck. The whole room was filled with computers. Different screens displayed programs, games, TV shows, and a bunch of other things that Sam couldn't even recognize even if her life depended on it. In the middle of the room, there was a small coffee table, covered with papers, cup, bowls, pencils and other things scattered amongst all the others. There was a lot of cushions around the table, so you could sit and be at the table level.

Sam built herself a cushion mountain, and threw herself on it. While she was doing that, Tucker was trying to clear a small area of the table so that they could work on it. After the much needed cleaning was done, he got to his backpack and foraged through it until he got the note out. He then lay it out on the table, looked at Sam and grinned. ''Ok, let's get started."

* * *

I'am very sorry for taking so much time for posting such a short chapter, but hey, here it is! I had one hell of a month, I went to visit a far away friend, and then I moved to another apartment. Phew! I'am exhausted : P Next month SHOULD be calmer, so maybe I can write more Thanks for reading till the end !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, nothing to say in particular today except thank you for your support! Have fun :)

* * *

''We are so freaking dumb,'' deadpanned Sam. The two of them realized that if Danny wasn't here to tell them what the strange word meant, it would be really hard to analyze them.

Tucker took a deep breath. ''Ok, maybe we can try to guess what the words meant? I mean, it can't be that hard, huh?'' He then took the note. '' So, his first sentence was completely normal, and he is talking about his battles with the Box Ghost and Skulker''

Sam added, ''And then, you make a comment about how Boxy escapes the ghost zone so often, and then Danny says that maybe he could sense natural portals. And by the way, I need to say that I think that's bull."

Tucker looked irritated. ''And why is this idea so bad? How can YOU explain how he's always back from the ghost zone so fast?''

Sam blew a strand of hair from her face and said, ''I say he can't sense ghost portals because he's the BOX GHOST. You know, the lamest and weakest ghost in all universes? And I don't know how he does it. Maybe he just goes to Wulf and annoys him enough so that he makes him a portal? That would be more in his range of action''

Tucker then giggled a little. ''Yeah, probably. But nonetheless of how he's doing it, let's try to understand what Danny wanted to say." He then took the paper and read, ''Maybe he has the ability to find natural portals? That would explain it, but at the time, I don't think the Box Ghost could have such a luvf suyhuov.''

Sam looked thoughtful '' So, he says : I don't think the Box Ghost could have such a... and then we don't know. So what does Danny think the Box Ghost can't have? ''

''The ability to sense ghosts portals?'' answered Tucker.

''Well, I think you're close, but that's too long. He just wrote two words. We need something shorter.'' Sam took the paper and stared at it, so much that Tucker tough she was going to make a hole in it with sheer willpower.

Tucker took his chin in his hand. ''Let's just shout out things that the Box Ghost doesn't have, maybe we'll figure it out''

An evil grin spread on Sam face. ''Good looks? Decent battle cry? A girlfriend? Oh, scrap that, apocalyptic future tells otherwise. Muscles? Strength? Intelligence? Actual ghost powers except his stupid control over all things square?...''

Sam was about to go on, but then Tucker cut her off with a grin.

''WAIT. You were talking about his strength and his power. What about this: I don't think the box ghost could have such a strong power?''

Sam nodded excitedly as she thought it over. '' That actually sounds like what Danny would say and it's two words, so it fits. So let's see... luvf would be strong and suyhuov would be power?''

Tucker took the paper from Sam's hands. '' Probably, but if it's the case, the problem is much more important than just some scrambled letters...''

Sam looked anxious ''Yeah, let's really hope that this is only temporary... Maybe we could look to see if it's maybe in another language?''

Tucker got up '' Yes, let's do that'' And he sat at one of his numerous computers. And then gestured another that Sam could use without risking blowing anything up and they got to work.

* * *

 _Finally_ was the only thought that rung in Danny's mind when Lancer finally announced that detention was over. He grabbed his school bag at the speed of light and then speed out of the classroom. He burst out of the school door, and then walked as fast as he could toward the Foley's home.

When he finally got there, he knocked one time on the door but did not even bother to wait for an answer so he invited himself in to the cozy house. Danny never really felt the need to wait for someone to come open the door for him, since he was almost feeling at home in Tucker's house as in is on. Tucker evidently felt the same for the Fenton household, even if he was sometimes a little bit more careful because he was well aware that the anti-ghost defences sometimes went ballistic for no particular reasons.

As he passed in front of the kitchen, Mrs Fooley greeted him with a soft smile. ''Hi Danny! How are you sweetie? Tucker told me that you got up late this morning. Are you getting enough sleep? Detention wasn't too bad?''

Danny smiled back at the caring women. ''Well, it was ok... As ok as detention can be.''

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, kind of ashamed that he was worrying the women he considered as a second mother. Mrs Foley then gave Danny a plate full of freshly baked cookies and gently pushed him towards the attic staircase. ''Tucker and Sam are waiting for you up there. I made you some cookies. Please make sure that Tucker let you eat some, he as the tendency to engulf them down. Have fun dear!''

And with that, Danny, feeling better than he has since the beginning of the day, was climbing the stairs to his two best friends.

* * *

''You should give up Tuck, we can do nothing more right now.'' Sam was sitting on her cushion fort, reading absent-mindedly one of her dark poetry books. She definitely wasn't in the mood for it, since her mind always shifted back to Danny, but she abandoned her computer research when she found out absolutely nothing and was now waiting for Danny too arrive. Tucker, on his side, refused to give up and was still looking as his computer screen, sometimes typing frantically for a few seconds.

It was then that they heard the stairs creaked, and then suddenly a mop of dark haired peaked from the stairway, soon to be followed by the rest of Danny's body. Before he even got to the last step, Tucker nose wiggled. ''Cookies. Near.''

Danny raised the hand that wasn't holding the cookie plate in the air in a mock surrender. ''Please don't trample me, I'll give you the cookies, we don't have to resort to violence'' As if he didn't even heard Danny, Tucker got up at a speed only meat and his mom's cooking could make him achieve and snagged the plate from Danny's hands.

Sam snickered. '' Well, at least you're still standing.'' Danny smiled, and then approached the coffee table, collecting the few pillows Sam had left alone to make his own seat, his which he collapsed tiredly ''Tucker," he said in a certain tone. "Cookie." Knowing what Danny wanted, Tucker carefully tossed him a cookie, which Danny caught perfectly and took a big bite of, savouring the delicious treat.

After finishing his cookie, he asked, ''So, you guys made any progress?''

Sam placed her book back in her spider backpack and answered after a moment of thinking. ''Not really. We realized that we actually needed you to tell us what the word meant. So in the meantime we looked to see if any of the word was actually from another language, but...''

Tucker continued her though. ''None of the words mean anything, except some stupid abbreviations of things that would make no sense in the context." Danny sighed. ''Well, we can at least rule the 'Learned another language instantly' theory out."

Tucker rolled his computer chair to get nearer to his two friends, with some papers in his hand. "Well, me and Sam thought that we should look if you can still read what you wrote without any context clue, so we actually wrote some of the words on a paper without a particular order to see if you could still recognize them. Want to try that?''

Danny nodded nervously. ''Yeah, sure." Sam took the papers from Tucker's hands, skimmed through them, chose one and passed it to Danny.

''Read this aloud."

Danny took the paper, looked at it, and said, ''Guys, this makes absolutely no sense."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, relieved. Then, Sam said, ''So it was only temporary...''

To which Danny sent her a weird look ''Huh? No, I mean, I can understand it but it's just that the words you chose make absolutely no sense put together."

Tucker looked surprised. ''So you can still read it!? What does it say?''

Danny eye's went back to the piece of paper in his hand and he slowly replied back saying, ''Understand naturals something I perfectly question...''

Sam giggled. ''Ok, I agree that makes no sense whatsoever. Come here Danny.'' She placed a hand down and patted an area on her cushion fort just beside her. Danny switched place. Since Sam's cushion mountain was way higher than large, Danny and Sam were now very close to each other.

Tucker coughed. ''Lovebirds…''

To which the two teens sitting on an unstable pillow fort answered at the same time.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS."

Sam then took the sheet from Danny's hand and looked at him. "Okay Danny, you're gonna read it again word by word to me so that I can write down the translation and then we can compare the two. Danny did so, and Tucker then came closer to look at the result with the two of them.

 **Kujsvapg pefyvamr cyamcya kzura na sevleofajapf cyarfoup**

 **Understand naturals something I perfectly question**

Tucker pinched his lips together. ''Well, we can also rule out the scrambled letters theory. There's not even the same number of words.''

Sam answered, ''Yeah, when Danny was reading it, he identified ' **cyamcya kzura** 'as **something.** So... if it's not another language and not letters scrambling, what does that leaves us?''

Tucker rubbed his chin. ''Well, we looked for actual known languages. It could always be a dead tongue, or a non-listed language.''

Danny nodded, a little taken aback by all this. Sam, noticing it, decided to try to cheer him up. ''Know what? Since we don't know what language this is, we should name it!''

Tucker, which has started to eat a cookie while Sam was talking, made a kind of gross, chocolatey smile. ''I know! We should name it Inviso! Like in Inviso-Bill!''

Danny giggled a little and punched Tucker in the shoulder. "Seriously, the day I catch the idiot who thought of that name, I swear to make his pants invisible in front of the whole town.'' Sam laughed too, and then regained her composure and looked thoughtful.

''Well, we're pretty sure that it has something to do with your ghost power, so why not name it something ghostly?''

Danny grinned. ''As long as you don't name it the same way my parents name their weapons, you can choose whatever you want'' The three teens burst out in loud guffaws and tears of mirth leaked from the corner of their eyes.

After calming down, Tucker proposed, ''Why not the intangible language? Or the flying language?"

Sam shook her head. "No, you're going with the aptitude, I think we should more go with the nature of it. Like... The ecto-language? The Ghost Language? Or as your parents would say, the remnants of post-human consciousness language?''

The three of them laughed at that. They were long past the stage where they could laugh of the Fenton's ignorance about things ghostly. After calming down, Danny finally said, ''Well, I liked Ghost Language, it sounds pretty cool."

Tucker approved enthusiastically. ''Well, Ghost Language it will be."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! Sorry for such the long wait. I went to a convention a week ago, and the month before that was spent working on my costume, who decided to act as Satan's spawn and give me one hell of a fight. I swear, at a moment I was so on edge, a small thing broke on it, something super duper easy to repair, and I cried like a baby XD. So, to make it up a little for the long wait, I tried to make this chapter a tad bit longer than the others. OH, and by the way, at the con, I FOUND SOME DP STUFF. I was like: MINNNEEEEE, ALLLL MINNNEEEEE! So... that's all. Enjoy :P

*Bonus story about how I broke my little toe one week before the con at the end

* * *

''So, now, let's see if you can still write it,'' said Tucker. He got a white sheet of paper, rummaged through his things to try to find a pen, and then passed them to Danny.

Danny looked at him doubtfully. ''So, you want me to try to write in ghost language? And how exactly am I suppose to do that? I don't even know how I did it the first time.''

Tucker shrugged ''I don't know, do it like you do with your others powers. Concentrate, meditate, use the force or whatever."

Danny laughed, and while rolling his eyes said, ''Yeah, thanks for the tips, dude."

Danny took the pen, and approached it from the paper, just to stop inches from it. ''Any idea what I should write?''

Sam looked thoughtful. ''Well, we were talking about ghost when it first happened, and we concluded that it was probably linked to your ghost powers... So you should probably write something ghostly, shouldn't you?''

Danny smiled. ''Great idea!''

Danny frowned for a second, concentrating and then lowered his pen on the paper. He wrote for a few seconds, his tongue sticking out a little while his pen travelled on the sheet. When he was done, he took the sheet, and with a smile, turned it toward his friends. "So, can you read it?''

 **BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all things containers, cardboard and square! (And the occasional bubble wrap) FEAR MY CARDBOARD VENGENCE OF DOOOOOMMMMM!**

Just by hearing the loud giggles of his two best friends answered Danny question, but just to be sure, he asked, "So it's all in English?''

To which his two friends answered by nodding, while they still giggled like little girls. Danny didn't really know if he was relieved or anxious. On one side, he was happy that he was writing normally again, but on the other side, he didn't like the fact that he had no control or information on this new ability, and he feared it would randomly make itself know again. He would far more have preferred to be able to summon it at will.

Seeing Danny's mitigated face, Tuckers finally stopped giggling and looked at his friend sympathetically. "Hey, don't give up Danny, don't you remember how much trouble you had with all your other powers controlling them at the beginning?''

Sam nodded and added, ''Yeah, try again a few times, I'm sure you can do it!''.

With a new motivation, Danny started writing again. To give him some space and not put too much pressure on him, Sam got her book and started reading again, while Tucker rolled his chair toward one of his computer, seemingly working on some kind of program. After a few minutes, the paper was filled with Danny chicken scrawls. He passed it to Sam, who read it entirely and sighed. ''Nope Danny, all English''.

Seeing Danny looking like a sad puppy, Tucker looked at his best friend. "Well, there's one thing left we could try…."

Danny's eyes lifted up excitedly ''What!?''

Tucker smiled. "Well, you always had better control of your power as Phantom, so why not try again while in your ghost form?''

Danny nodded. "You know, that just might work! Nice one, Tuck! Sam, can you get the security?''

Sam reluctantly got up from her comfortable seat. Since Danny gained his powers, they had to come up with ways to avoid someone surprising them with Danny Phantom at any of their meeting place. They had a ''security system'' in each of their favourite meeting spots.

Tucker's one was the most high-tech since, after all, he was the technogeek. It consisted of motion captors at the bottom of the stairway leading to his lair, which would activate many blaring lights around the room, leaving enough time for Danny to change back while their visitor were climbing the stairs. They just activated it when needed, because it became kind of annoying to be blinded by the intense flashing lights every time one of them needed to go to the bathroom.

The one at Sam's house was one of the most elementary, since they were rarely there. When needed, she would lock the door to her room and stuck a chair under the handle. When they were at Danny's, they would pretty much do the same thing, but Tucker added a little camera on the corridor leading to Danny's room, because Clockwork's know that a door and a chair could never stop Jack Fenton if for any reason he decided to barge in unannounced.

Sam flipped on the switch on the wall, took a few steps to draw the curtains in front of the only window in the attic, and then, with a thumbs up, looked at Danny. ''All good ghost boy."

Without raising his voice (no need to alert Tucker's mom), Danny uttered his battle cry of ''Going ghost!''. The transformation rings swept easily and then before them stood Amity Park hero, Danny Phantom.

Instantly, Danny started floating a foot above the ground. It was natural to him in ghost form, just like standing or sitting in human form. Tucker foraged through a pile of paper, and took out one. "There you go, try again," he said, while handling it to Danny. Danny immediately set to work, frowning in concentration, while Sam threw herself back onto her pillow fort. They patiently waited until Danny was done, and then, the sheet was set on the coffee table for Sam and Tucker to be able to read.

 **BEWARE! I am the box ghost! I have power over all things containers, cardboard and square! (And the occasional bubble wrap) FEAR MY CARDBOARD VENGENCE OF DOOOOOMMMMM!**

 **BEWARE! I am the box ghost! I have power over all things containers, cardboard and square! (And the occasional bubble wrap) FEAR MY CARDBOARD VENGENCE OF DOOOOOMMMMM!**

 **BEWARE! I am the lepfûja gar duôfar! I have power over all things containers, kevfup and square! (And the occasional bubble sesoav) FEAR MY CARDBOARD VENGENCE OF JUUUUUUUUVVVVFFFFFFF!**

 **BEWARE! I am ma lepfûja gar duôfar! I have suyhuov over all things containers, kevfup and square! (And the occasional bubble sesoav) FEAR JE CARDBOARD VENGENCE ga me JUUUUUUUUVVVVFFFFFFF!**

 **EFFAPFOUP! Na ryor ma lepfûja gar duôfar! I have suyhuov over all things containers, kevfup and kevva! (And the occasional dymma sesoav) FEAR JE hapqapka kevfupa ga me JUUUUUUUUVVVVFFFFFFF!**

Sam got her eyes off the text first. She turned toward Danny, who was fidgeting anxiously. She smiled. "You did it Danny!''

He looked surprised. ''I did it?'' Then, he raised a fist in the air victoriously. "I did it!'' Then, still floating, Danny did a little victory dance, swinging his arms and bobbing his head furiously. His friends smiled at his antics and when he finally calmed down, he looked at the sheet again, squinting. "Still very hard to make the difference between English and Ghost language though."

Tucker eyebrows went up at that. "Really? Maybe we should work on that?''

Danny nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

So, for the rest of the afternoon, Sam and Tucker showed Danny some of the word he previously wrote, some in English, some in Ghost language, just asking him in which language it was. Few progresses were made, but Danny's friends reassured him that it would probably just come with training too. In fact, most of the time, it took Danny a good 30 seconds of staring at a word to identify the language in which it was written, but he almost got all of them right. Tucker also took some time to note how he performed at writing and differentiating the two languages in the little notebook where they noted all of Danny's performances with his powers.

Then it was already dinner time, and Danny and Sam started to gather their things to go home. After all, they were at Tucker so often, they needed to give poor Ms. Foley a break, she couldn't make supper for 6 every night, for Pete's sake! As they were exiting the house, Tucker poked his head through the attic window, waving. "See you tomorrow guys!'' Danny and Sam waved back, taking different paths leading them to their respective home.

* * *

As Danny entered his house, a smell assaulted his nose. Ectoplasm. Great, his mom was making diner with the ghost appliances. Again. Danny wondered where the nearest ecto-weapon was, because he really didn't felt like being chewed on by an army of sausages that came to life (or afterlife, he wasn't very sure). He also wondered if there were a lot of cereal left in the pantry, because he was pretty sure he wouldn't be eating that much for dinner tonight.

He dropped his backpack on the bottom stair, and headed to the kitchen. His mother was there, preparing to open the oven door. Seeing him, she smiled brightly '' Hi, sweetie! Had a good day at school?'' As Danny opened his mouth to answer, Maddie opened the oven door, and all hell broke loose.

The first thing to make itself known was a carrot, a glowing green carrot, with tiny arms, legs, eyes, and a mouth with sharp teeth who jumped at Maddie, screaming, "FOR FREEDDDDOMMMMMM!''

Before the ecto-infected vegetable of doom even grazed her, it was sent on a wall on the other side of the room by a mighty punch from the nine-degree black belt. "AYYYAAAHHH!''

Just as the evil carrot slid down the wall, the other ingredients from the roast started getting out of the oven. There were a lot more vegetables, and a huge piece of beef. Raising their tiny arms in the air, they cried out in unison, "REBELIIIIOOONNNN!''

Just after that, the edible army suffered a round kick from Maddie, and a blast from the ecto-foamer from Danny, who got a weapon out right as the first carrot exited the oven. Danny hit the roasted beef straight on, and Maddie, while defending herself against the assault of a particularly angry broccoli, cheered. "Nice shot sweetie!''

A few seconds after the battle started, Jack, alerted by the noise, got running up the stairs, screaming from the top of his lungs, "GHOST!'' He jumped in the kitchen, Fenton bazooka in hand, and started shooting randomly, sometimes hitting one of the come to life aliment by pure luck. After a few minutes of intense battlefield action, the rebellious supper was subdued.

The kitchen looked like a battlefield. Well, in fact, that was what it was. There was ecto-foam everywhere, scorch marks were spreading on the walls and Maddie even broke a cupboard while trying to punch one of their numerous enemies. Maddie rubbed her hands together, contemplating the mess, and then turned towards the two men of her life, smiling brightly. ''Well, that was exiting! Do you mind helping me clean the kitchen? Oh, and what if I call for pizza tonight?''

Danny and his father nodded enthusiastically, and then they got to work. Danny got a rag and started cleaning. He was careful not to touch any of the ecto foam, because it would burn his skin. He worked on a temporary repair for cupboard, and he scrubbed the scorch marks that were dispersed around the kitchen, letting his parents handle the ecto-foam.

With all the family contributing, the kitchen was in a very acceptable state in no time. Just as they were finishing with the tidying up, the pizza delivery boy arrived. They ate their dinner in a happy mood, and small talk was made all around the table. Jack was babbling on about ghost, Maddie was talking about their newest invention, and Danny mostly talked about school, carefully avoiding the fact that he got detention. His parents didn't even suspected anything, because Danny never came back directly after school. He always went hanging out with his friends (or chasing ghosts, but that, they didn't know).

After diner, Danny helped with the dishes, and went upstairs to his room to relax a little. There wasn't any ghost attack since the one this morning, which was rare, and Danny thoroughly enjoyed his free time. After a few minutes of working on his computer, the Ghostbusters theme song suddenly filled Danny's room.

He struggled to find his cell phone, and answered. ''Hey Danny, it's Jazz. How are you? How was your day?''

Since Jazz found out about Danny's powers, she was kind of a pushover, but it was way better since the ''Fruitloop made a self-powered ecto-suit'' incident. Still, Jazz asked Danny for a small report of ghost activity every day.

''Oh, you know, the usual. Ghosts keep me up at night, I can't wake up in the morning and come late to class, that kind of thing." Danny didn't talk about the 'new power' incident purposely, because he knew that it would only make Jazz want to psychoanalyze him what his reaction was to getting more power or something like that. He decided he would tell her later, when he felt less tired and more patient toward her sister psycho-babble.

''You know I'm proud of you Danny, right?''

Danny could feel the warm smile through her voice. ''Yeah, thanks Jazz. So now, tell me, how was your visit today?"

And then, Jazz went on and on about what she saw that day at college, and what was the pro and the cons of going to that particular one. Danny listened patiently, just enjoying the fact that he was there, doing nothing.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. By his room opened window, he heard: "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWAARREEE''

Jazz, who overheard over the phone said, ''Go after the Crate Creep Danny, and good night''. And with that Danny transformed and was off.

* * *

Through the next few weeks, Danny, with the help of his friends, trained his Ghost writing abilities. He was now able to write completely in ghost language at will, and his friends even started to try to translate the weird language, with the samples they got from Danny's 'training sessions'. But there was one, very uncomfortable problem. Danny wasn't getting any better at differentiating English and Ghost language. In fact, he was getting worse and worse. On the first day, Danny could tell exactly which one was which, even if it took him some time. Now, even if he concentrated a lot, he really couldn't make the difference. Most of the time he got it right were pure luck.

One day, on lunch time, while Danny was out after some ectopuses, Sam was barely touching her tofu salad. She was toying with her food around with her fork. Tucker asked her, with a concerned look, "You okay there, oh, princess of darkness?''

A small smile crept on Sam's face at the banter, but the frown took back its place on her face soon enough. "I'm worried about Danny. He can't make the difference between languages anymore. Normally, he gets better with his powers, not worse. I try to reassure him when he's there, because I can see how he's scared of it too, but between you and me, I'm very worried.''

Tucker nodded. ''Yeah, it's true, that it's concerning, but hey, it's just differentiating that he has trouble with. At least he has total control over which language he wants to write in. So as long as nobody gives him something to read in ghost language, everything will be fine."

Sam did not seem totally convinced, but nodded. ''Yeah... I guess you're right, I'm probably worrying over nothing."

* * *

A few days later, the trio was sitting in Lancer English class, bored out of their minds. Lancer, after finishing a very, very long tirade about Romeo and Juliet, turned from the black board towards the class. "So everyone, I want you to get into groups of three and write a small paragraph about the destructiveness of love in Romeo and Juliet. You may start now."

Immediately, the trio assembled over Danny's desk. They were not really excited over the work they had to do, but the opportunity to work together was welcome.

''So, who's gonna write?'' asked Sam. ''We should probably let Danny write, he was up all night and doesn't really look like he's awake enough to really think."

Danny nodded silently. Technus kept him up all night. He had dark circles under his eyes and didn't really looked like he was all there. So Tucker and Sam pitched in ideas, and got them into nice sentences that they dictated to Danny, who wrote absent-mindedly. After they were done, Danny passed the sheets to his two friends for them to be able to look for mistakes.

After a few seconds, Tucker turned towards his friend. ''Not cool dude, why did you write part of it in Ghost writing? We're almost out of time''.

For a second, Danny did not react at all. Then, when his tired brain finally comprehended was his friend as said, his eyes went wide, and he was now very well awake ''I what?''

Tucker, seeing Danny's reaction, changed his attitude, and asked carefully, "You didn't mean to? Dude, like a quarter of it is in ghost speech...''

Danny slowly shook his head, eying the paper suspiciously, trying to decipher the writing, but incapable of telling in which language it was written. Before he could start panicking, Sam put her hand on his arm.

''You were almost sleep-writing Danny, it's probably just that. You weren't really concentrating so your brain just switched as it please. There, write another sentence on that paper concentrating, you'll see'' Danny took his pen again, squeezing hard. He took a deep breath, concentrated on the thought that he wanted to write in English, and wrote a simple sentence on the sheet. After he was done, he gave the paper back to his friends, fidgeting while they read. After their eyes left the sheet, his friends didn't looked at him at all. They looked at one another, sharing an uneasy look.

Then, Tucker slowly met Danny's still hopeful gaze. "Danny... It's a mix of English and Ghost language."

Danny heart skipped a beat in his chest as he felt like he was falling through an infinite void.

* * *

Just for you readers, here's what Danny wrote on the paper

 **This night, Technus took control of some Fejequkzor adn I was almost puia in keke hovfyam**.

But no translation for you guys, because I am evil MOUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. (You can always take guesses, I'll be happy to tell you if you're right)

* * *

BONUS STORY

Bouhoue and her friend were preparing themselves to go to a far far away convention by car. Bouhoue told her friend ''Why don't you come to my house, I'll help you clean the inside of your car, so it'll be all nice and cozy for our 7h long roadtrip'' And her friend was all like ''Sure''. So they get there, and Bouhoue get a power cord from her basement to plug the vacuum cleaner outside. They clean the car, it'super duper nice and all. AND THEN, Bouhoue gets down to the basement to put the power cord back to its place, and that's when poor Bouhoue tripped on her mother very very old stationnary bike. After lots of tears from the pain, Bouhoue removes her sock and realize that her little toe isn't straight anymore. Bouhoue's friend gets her to the emergency, where Bouhoue gets an X-ray and is told that her poor little toe is broken. And that's the story of how Bouhoue went to the convention walking with a cane.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Another chapter here! I have only one thing to say about the horrible delays between chapters : SSSSSSOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY.

So, I wanna give a very special thank to **CMJFMF** who was a huggggeeee help. Really, I appreciate. A lot. And thank you too, **astorii** !

Also, I wanna thank **YOU,** reader. And especially **YOU** , reader who leaves a favorite/follow/revviiieeewwwwwwww. You're what's motivating me to keep going ;)

Not that much action in this chapter, but it was needed to introduce the next one

Enjoy :)

* * *

''You should've shut up Tucker'' Sam said, frustrated. Since his friend announced to Danny that he didn't write his whole sentence in English, he was kind of… unresponsive.

After the technogeek announced the news, Danny's eyes went to a comically huge size, and, a few seconds later, they went back to normal, and then his entire face went blank. His eyes were dull, and any attempt from his friend to talk to him was unanswered. Sam tried to discretely shake Danny's arm a little, but still, nothing happened.

Knowing that they had little time left before Lancer would resume class, Sam turned to Tucker '' Just replace the ghost language with English, I'll try to take care of Danny'' Tucker nodded grimly, turned toward the text and started working. Sam slid her chair to be closer to Danny. She started talking gently. She really wanted to take Danny by his shoulders and shake him while screaming from the top of her lungs, but that would bring way too much attention on them.

'' Danny, listen to me, it's gonna be alright. You've already had problems with your powers before, and we always were able to make it right. We can get some help too, we can go to Frostbite. He was very helpful thus far. Don't freak out on us like that, we will get this sorted out. Together.'' Danny blinked a few times, some recognition seemed to come to his eyes, but he still didn't seem all there.

Sam, unsure, asked ''Right, Danny?'' To which he nodded very feebly. '' Great, try to keep it together till the end of class, it's almost over'' Sam said while giving him a little pat on the back. At the same moment, Tucker lifted his eyes from the sheet, and Mr. Lancer announced

'' Ok class, your working time is over. Please hand over your work now, and we'll resume class.'' While Tucker got up to give Mr. Lancer their composition, Sam gave Danny a little push on the back '' Now go back to your seat. Don't worry, there's like, 10 minutes left'' Like a sleepwalker, Danny shakily got up from his seat, and dragged his chair towards his desk. Finally, he sat back on it, and Sam permitted herself to relax.

Tucker, back from Lancer's desk, looked over worryingly towards Danny, but still seemed relieved that Sam was able to make him go to his place. He still looked completely out of it, his eyes a little bit glassy and unfocused, but at least they could probably handle it till the end of class. As Tucker was drawing his own chair towards his desk, he said to Sam, in a low tone '' Let's just hope that Lancer doesn't ask him…'' Hearing him start that sentence, Sam sprang from her chair, and put her hand on Tucker's mouth before he could finish

''Don't. You'll jinx it'' She hissed angrily. Luckily, there was still enough confusion in the class with everyone regaining their place that nobody took notice of the sudden altercation. A minute later, class resumed. It was painfully stressing for both Sam and Tucker. They were tensing every time Lancer turned from the board toward the class. After a few minutes, he turned and asked

'' So, can someone explain this metaphor?'' Tucker and Sam stopped breathing. As Lancer's eyes skimmed across class, Sam made something she never does. Something so risky no student ever tries it. She made direct eye contact with a teacher looking for someone to answer his question. '' Miss Manson?''. As Sam tried to explain, Tucker went as limp as a spaghetti noodle in his seat. 'That was close' he thought, sighing. Luckily, that was the only question Lancer asked for the rest of the class.

When the bell finally rang at the end of class, Tucker and Sam hurriedly got their things, and Sam headed directly towards Danny desk. She started getting his things for him, while Tucker tried to get him up '' C'mon dude, day's over, let's get you home''. Danny barely seemed to register what his friend said, but after a little bit of nudging him in the shoulders, he reluctantly got up and followed them out of class.

They started heading for Fenton works, but Danny was awfully slow. Sam, starting to lose the little amount of patience she had, took him by the hand and started dragging him around. Tucker didn't even make a comment, which was very representative of the mood of the trio. Well, more of the mood of Sam and Tucker, since Danny was still blissfully gone into the depth of his mind.

When they finally reached Fenton works, Tucker opened the door without even knocking. '' Let's get him to his bedroom and we'll work it from there''. As they entered the house, Tucker sent a quick look to the living room and the kitchen, to see if anybody was there. Jazz was sitting on the couch, reading a psychology book. Tucker turned toward Sam and mouthed ''Jazz''. Sam shrugged. Knowing that there was no way to actually avoid her noticing them, she dashed forward. '' We'll improvise like always'' Her eyes said to Tucker.

Jazz lift her eyes from her book when she saw them heading towards the stairs '' Hi guys. How are you doing?'' She asked, eying the unresponsive Danny suspiciously. Danny's friend, knowing that he STILL hadn't told her about the whole 'Ghost language business' went in full fledge lie mode. Sam smiled sheepishly '' Oh, Danny was up all night fighting ghosts and now he's in zombie mode again''. Tucker added '' We took notes in class for him today, but now we're getting him to bed. Poor guy's so tired he probably couldn't even find his bed if he wanted to.''

Jazz face softened up '' Oh, poor Danny. You guys can go, I'll get him to bed''. Sam and Tucker looked at each other. After a split-second Sam saved the situation ''We'll do it, we were planning on doing our homework and leaving Danny a copy so that he could rest tonight.'' Jazz frowned disapprovingly '' You know you shouldn't do that, it won't help Danny when it comes to his exams…'' Then she looked at Danny again, her face softening a little '' But I'll let you for tonight… But remember to try to explain how you did the exercises tomorrow so he can still follow.''

Tuckers nodded vigorously '' Sure thing! Bye Jazz!'' And with that cue, Sam started pulling Danny's arm out of his socket again. She had to slow down when they reached the stairs, because she didn't want Danny to do a face plant. After the painfully long climb of the stairs, the trio finally got to Danny's room. Tucker closed the door, while Sam sat Danny on the bed. Then, the two teens crashed, Tucker on a chair, and Sam directly on the floor. They sighed, and then took a few deep breaths to try to relax a little. Tucker was the first one to break the comfortable silence ''So, how do we get Danny back from wonderland now?'' Sam looked at her friend '' I have absolutely no idea…. I think he's in shock, but I don't know how to make it snap out of it''

''Maybe we could try to say something that would make him react strongly? Maybe that would reach his thick head?'' Tucker proposed. '' Well, you can't make it worse… Why not try it. But what do you want to say?''

''Not sure, something that'll get him to react. Let's just say what comes to our mind and see if it works'' Tucker frowned in concentration, and then continued, looking towards Danny ''Danny, there's a ghost attack!'' No reaction. Sam rolled her eyes and then hopped in ''Danny, Freakshow escaped from jail!'' Nothing. Tucker tried again ''Danny, Dora wants to go to the ball again!'' For another time, Danny did not even flinch. Sam looked discouraged '' This is not working… We're trying to have him react… Maybe we could try to make him laugh, or gross him out?'' Tucker nodded slowly '' Well, we could try… Nothing to lose''

This time, Sam tried first ''Hey Danny, Pandora kicked the Box ghost's butt again''. Tucker snickered, and then said ''Look at that, they're showing Vlad's shower footage on the news again!'' And they went on and on, but still, Danny stayed completely unresponsive. Sam, fed up, tried to shake him (quite violently) out of it, but nothing worked. A few minutes later, Tucker made a very weird face, but said nothing. Sam looked at him.

''What?'' Tucker shook his head. ''Nothing'' Sam looked pissed '' Ok, I know you tough of something, just spit it out for Pete's sake''. Tucker looked grossed out '' No, too gross''. Sam left her boot from the floor '' Say it or your posterior will meet my boot''. Tucker left is hands in the air, in a surrendering motion '' Ok, ok, I'll do it….'' He turned toward Danny, took a deep breath '' Danny, your mom is making out with Vlad''.

Miraculously, Danny face distorted with disgust, and as his eyes lit up again, he produced a very loud '' EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW. Tucker, whhhyyyy?'' To which Sam and Tucker answered by a loud and happy ''You're back!'' Danny blinked several times, confused '' I'm back? From where ? And why am I suddenly in my room when I was in class?'' Sam and Tucker shared a look. If Danny didn't remember anything, should they tell him why he had a blackout?

They didn't really have long to dwell on it since suddenly, Danny's face changed. '' I couldn't control the ghost language and I wrote it all over our work'' The halfa's eyes got bigger and bigger and he started breathing heavily. '' What am I gonna do, school's already hard as it is, how am I gonna do it if teachers can't even read what I write? And they're going to start asking questions… What if someone figures it all out!?'' As Danny's breathing accelerated, his friends knew that they had to calm him down, before he went into full panic mode.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down ghost boy'' Sam said, sitting on the bed near Danny. Tucker went to sit on the other side of his friend, and put a hand on his shoulder ''Yeah, don't fret it dude, we'll go ask some of your ghost allies, and they'll be able to help, I'm sure'' Sam nodded and added '' And by the way, can I remember you that we already had to deal with so much worse? Remember, just after the accident when you were phasing through the floor, your desk, and going randomly invisible? That was way harder to hide than some writing problem'' Tucker tapped Danny shoulder reassuringly '' Yeah dude, just pass us your work before you hand them to the teacher and we'll get them right''

With his friends reassuring words, Danny slowly calmed down. '' Yeah, you're right guys… Do you mind if we go to the ghost zone to get help tomorrow? I don't want to wait too long.'' Tucker got his PDA out '' Nothing on my schedule dude. So, who do you wanna go to?'' Danny scoffed '' Like we had that many choices''

Sam got up and started pacing '' Well, we actually got quite some choices. Sure, there's Frostbite, who's like the ghost zone doctor, but we got some other possibilities'' Danny's eyebrow went up '' Like what?'' Tucker raised a finger '' Well, there's always Clockwork, he's like your guardian, right? And plus, there's the master of all time thing. Pretty sure he would know what's that all about '' Danny nodded with a scrunched up face ''Yeah, but he's not always willing to help. Something about not messing up the timeline…''

Sam stopped pacing '' Well, I actually wanted to propose someone else. It may seem a little weird, but what about the Ghost Writer? I mean, sure, he's no doctor, but if someone knows something about a problem that ghosts have while writing… Well, that would be him'' Danny and Tucker considered her argument '' Well, you're not wrong'' Tucker said. ''Well, since those three ghosts live nothing close to each other, we'll have to choose. So, who are we going to go to? '' Danny asked.

* * *

So guys, I want to leave you the choice. Yes, you'll be the ones to decide where team Phantom is headed. I made a poll on my profile. Please go vote ;)

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Poll results!

Hey hey hey! So I gave you a little over a week to vote, and, you guessed it, the **Ghost Writer** won! So I'll start writing the next chapter now. See you!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Finally, chapter 6 is here! I'am very sorry for the wait, midterm kidnapped me and wouldn't let me go. So, a very very very special thank to **CMJFMF** for getting all of my dumb mistakes out of there. It wouldn't be half as nice without you! And also, I wanted to say a big big thank to everyone who commented. At the beginning, I tried to answer them all, but I got swallowed whole by university. But I'll try answering as much as I can for this chapter.

So, before we start, there was a comment about Ghost Writer talking in rhymes. Well, I went back to the episode, and actually, before he traps Danny in his poem, he talks normally. -Giggle nervously- So, since no one is getting trapped in a novel in this chapter, I just saved myself from one hell of a grammatical nightmare (I don't hate poetry, but it's already hard in your native language, so imagine in another one) So, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

''Well, I never thought that I would say that, but let's go see the Ghost Writer. I think he's the most likely to be able to help.'' Danny said. Tucker nodded '' Yeah, Sam, good thinking there''. Sam smiled ''Seriously guys, what would you do without me?''. The boys giggled a little. The tension that had built up all day long slowly melted down. '' So, we'll go see the writer tomorrow directly after school? We could get some Nasty Burger and eat it on the way''. Tucker nodded happily, reassured that he wasn't going to miss dinner tomorrow. '' I'll tell my parents that we have a group work to do for school and that I'll stay at your house all evening''.

''Good. We'll take the Specter Speeder and we should be back after a few hours''. The three teens nodded simultaneously. Tucker, knowing that they shouldn't linger on the subject, asked ''Well, now that that's settled, who's up for a game of Doom?''

* * *

The day after that was kinda hectic. Danny was with either Sam or Tucker in each of his classes, but passing his work to them before handing it to the teacher revealed to be harder than they thought. Danny's problem was not getting better, so his friends had a hard time guessing what he wrote in ghost language, and rewriting it with the best imitation of Danny's handwriting they could produce took time. But luckily, they were able to always get it done in time. When the school bell finally rang, the trio took off to the Nasty Burger. On the way, they chatted about their upcoming trip.

''Good thing you made up with the Ghost Writer last Christmas, huh, Danny?'' said Tucker, his eyes fixed on his PDA. '' Yeah... When I think about it, I was a real jerk. Okay, I destroyed his poem by accident, but when he told me that it was a Christmas poem, I went all ''Well good thing I blasted it'' on him. I think that Santa fight really got to my head that year. But hey, he gave me a lesson, I apologized, and now we're all good.'' Sam nodded, but then scrunched up her nose '' That's nice and all, but wait... Wasn't the Ghost Writer taken in jail by Walker for breaking the Christmas truce? And don't tell me you went to see him in jail, Walker is still after your ass, isn't he?''

Danny shrugged ''You know that there's, like one prisoner uprising a week in that prison, right? Writer is not a fighter, and he still was out within a month. When I heard he was out, I went to his lair to say sorry''. At that point, the three teens had reached the Nasty Burger. They ordered their favorite meals, and headed toward Fenton Works.

Maddie and Jack were at a ghost hunting convention in another city, and Jazz was supposed to be doing a group project for school at her friend's. Still, when they entered the house, Danny made sure the coast was clear, by asking loudly '' Anybody homeeee?''. Since they got no answer, team Phantom (minus Jazz) got down the lab stairs. Then, each teen went a different direction. Sam went to get the Specter Speeder up and running, Danny to get what they would need ( Fenton phones, ectoblasters and such) and Tucker already started working on deleting all data about the speeder activating or the portal opening.

When they were finally ready, Sam moved the speeder in front of the opened portal, and opened the door. Smiling smugly, she said '' Your car is here my good sirs''. The boys, smiling, scrambled inside. Then, without waiting any longer, they launched themselves into the ghost zone.

* * *

The journey through the zone was pretty uneventful, for once. They only encountered minor, harmless spirits, who just ignored them. They drove in turn to be able to eat their dinner. After almost an hour, they finally got to the Ghost Writer's lair, and landed just in front of the entry stairs. The three of them got out, climbed the stairway and stopped in front of the door. Danny knocked, and then they waited for a few seconds before they heard someone coming. The door then opened, revealing a surprised Ghost Writer.

''What are you doing here, Phantom?'' The words were not pronounced in Danny's ennemy's habitual angry way, but more as a truly curious question.'' Oh, and I see that your friends are with you... Hum, Sam and Tucker, was it not?''. The two teenagers nodded. Sam, wanting to be polite, answered ''Nice to meet you sir.''. The Ghost Writer nodded, but then turned his interrogative stare back towards Danny. ''Well, I've got some kind of ghostly writing problem, and since you're a writer and a ghost... We thought maybe you could help?''

The writer raised an eyebrow '' I can't promise you anything, but I'll hear you out. Well, do come in''. He stepped to the side, letting the three teens enter his lair, closing the door behind them. The trio stared at the huge library that was the Ghost Writer's lair. The room was circular, and every single part of the walls was covered by bookshelves that were packed to the brim. The only place where there wasn't any book was the door that they came in through, and another on the opposite side of the room. The only furniture was the round floating keyboard on the middle of the room. This one was a totally normal keyboard (well, as normal as a ghostly keyboard can get). It was the one that the writer used to write his normal novels.

''Follow me'' said the Ghost Writer as he started walking towards the door on the other side of the room. The teenagers obediently followed. On the other side of the door was a corridor with a few doors. The writer opened one of them, and they entered a study. It was nice and cozy, with a fireplace and a few armchairs. And of course, books covered every wall (Except around the fireplace, of course). The writer, with a wave of his hand, invited them to take seats, and did so himself. When everyone was comfortably sitting, the Ghost Writer finally asked '' So, ghost child, what was it you wanted to ask of me?''

Danny cleared his throat '' Well, you see, I've had this problem… Hum, how do I explain this… When I write, my words sometimes switch to a bunch of non-sense. Uh, not exactly, you see I'll always write the same jumbled letters for one word, so it's not really nonsense, but it's not English either. And since this never happened before I became half-ghost, we concluded that it was related, and…'' Danny then realized that he started rambling, as he often did when he became nervous. He slowly closed his mouth shut, letting the Ghost Writer assimilate all he had told him.

''Well, I'm not really sure I can help you, but just to be sure, why don't you show me? You said it happened when you write, right? I'll get you a pen and some paper.'' The Ghost Writer then took out to the corridor. Tucker then turned to Danny, who was fidgeting on his seat '' Well, I'm impressed he actually understood something from your light-speed speech'' A little smile crept up Danny's face, and his fidgeting decreased.

At that moment, the Ghost Writer came back from his little errand, and then passed Danny a small notebook and a blue pen. ''There you go'' Danny looked at him hesitantly while he sat back. '' What should I write?'' The writer shrugged '' whatever you want, but at least a few lines so that I have more to look at''. Danny nodded, and got to work. He wrote for a minute, and then, just to be sure that his paper had Ghost language on it, he turned it toward his friends, who nodded after just a few seconds looking at it. He then passed it towards the Ghost Writer. He only looked at it for a short moment, before he lifted his eyes to look at Danny.

''Well, I see nothing wrong with that, except that for some reason that I can't seem to get, you decided to write half of it in English and half of it in Lepfuqeqa.'' The three teen's eyebrows went comically high. ''In what?'' they all said simultaneously. The Ghost Writer looked back at them, looking as surprised as they were, if not more.

''You don't know Lepfuqeqa?'' As the three teens shook their head, the Ghost Writer started looking thoughtful. '' Well, that's weird, but hey, everything is weird about you halfas, so…'' and then he continued to mumble to himself for a few seconds.

Danny interrupted him politely '' Excuse me, but you seem to kind of know what is going on, could you explain please, because we're kind of lost around here'' The writer snapped out of his muttering, an bolted upright, looking at Danny professionally. '' Well, I don't completely understand the situation, but I can give you the beginning of an explanation. But before, are you sure you have absolutely no idea what is Lepfuqeqa, Phantom?'' Danny shook his head. '' Ok… Well, you see, Lepfuqeqa is the ghost language'' You could see a twinkle in Sam's eyes at that moment. '' It is a mean for ghost from all parts of the world to communicate. Even some ghost animals can use it. It is acquired by ghosts at the moment of death, which is why I'm shocked that you didn't know about it''

Sam, intrigued, asked '' So, when someone becomes a ghost he can instantly write in ghost language?'' The Ghost Writer nodded ''Yes, but Lepfuqeqa is not only a written language, it is a spoken one as well.'' Danny flinched out. Tucker then asked '' But if ghosts have their own language, why would they still use English? I mean we've only encountered one ghost who didn't speak English, and he wasn't speaking…'' Tucker made a tentative at the word the writer had used, but it just made him feel like he was choking on his own tongue ''Ah, you know, Ghost language.'' The Ghost Writer nodded '' Well, most ghosts prefer speaking their native language by habit. Also, it is kinda hard to communicate with humans when you get in the living world if they can't understand you. Lepfuqeqa is normally used if you're speaking to a ghost with a different native language or if you don't want humans to understand what is being said''

Danny, needing answers, then asked '' And how do you switch between Lepfuqeqa and English?'' Tucker and Sam noticed instantly that Danny had perfectly pronounced the Ghost Language name. But since now was not the time to make him anxious, they kept it to themselves. The Ghost Writer shrugged '' Well, we ghosts normally speak our native language, and we only need a little concentration to switch to Lepfuqeqa.''

Danny's expression looked hurt. '' So you can easily separate the two right from the beginning?''

The Ghost Writer looked at Danny's face '' Yes, but from your look, I guess you cannot.'' Danny sighed '' Is there a way to… turn it off?''

''Sadly, none that I haven't already talked about.'' The writer sincerely looked apologetic. Danny's friend clearly saw that Danny was trying really hard to keep himself together. He got up ''Thank you very much for your help. We won't bother you any longer.'' The Ghost Writer got up too '' It was my pleasure. If you ever need anything else, feel free to come by'' Tucker and Sam got up, following their friend. Just before they were out the door, Tucker suddenly turned around '' Excuse me, I'm wondering, is there some sort of English/Ghost Language dictionary that we can get somewhere?'' The Ghost Writer rubbed his chin with his hand before answering '' Well, none that I know of, but it would be an interesting project. I may start working on that on my free time. If you'd like, you can stop here next time you're in the zone, I'll keep in touch with you about my progress.'' Tucker smiled, then waved '' Sure, thanks for the help''.

The three teens then got inside the specter speeder, and headed home. The ride was very, very quiet.


	8. Chapter 7

-Cracks the door open-

-Throws chapter into room full of starved reviewers, followers and favoriters-

''I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME''

-Slams the door and run for my life-

* * *

When team Phantom finally got back to the Fenton household, they silently got everything back in place and erased every last trace of their escapade. When they were done, Tucker, wanting to change the mood, proposed: ''Anybody up for some Doom?''

His proposition was answered with some half muttered responses and humming. The trio got upstairs, and threw themselves on the comfortable couches, starting the console version of their favorite video game. After a few moments of uncomfortable playing in silence, Sam finally decided to say something

''You know Danny, it might not be that bad… I mean, I know that right now it doesn't seem like it, but we'll find a way to get your writing back. I mean, we still got Frostbite and Clockwork, and if we don't, we'll find something else, like we always do.''

Danny, not looking very convinced, nodded slowly. But then, his face scrunched up again '' But Sam… You heard Writer… '' His voice got down to a whisper and broke a little '' It's also a spoken language. What if….''

Tucker cut him off ''We'll deal with it if it comes to that man. But I'm sure that we'll find a solution before that, if it evens comes to it''. Danny hummed hesitantly, his face looking like a dejected puppy. The three teens played some more Doom, and, with the help of his two best friends, Danny started to look a little bit happier. As they were playing, they started to plan for the two other trips they would have to take to the ghost zone. They decided to go as soon as possible, while the Fentons were still at their ghost convention. When Sam and Tucker left later that night, Danny actually was in a good mood.

* * *

The two other trips were failures. Frostbite was particularly happy to see them, but was of absolutely no help. Still, he was interested in the phenomena and asked Tucker and Sam for a copy of their notes and test results, and of course, asked Danny for a sample of his writing.

The visit to Clockwork's lair wasn't better. The door to his tower was closed and wouldn't open no matter how much asking, begging and screaming they did. They considered trying to pass through the walls, but finally decided that angering the master of time wasn't worth probably getting told the same things again.

School was getting harder and harder. Danny was writing more and more in ghost language, and it was getting more complicated every time for Sam and Tucker to correct Danny's papers. Two days after their last trip to the ghost zone, they had an exam. Danny was literally panicking, because he wouldn't be able to give his paper to his friend due to the teacher surveillance.

The day before the exam, he was pacing in his room, Sam was sitting on the bed, and Tucker in Danny's computer chair. '' What am I going to do!?'' He shouted angrily, throwing his arms in the air. '' I can't pass you my paper because Lancer will think we're cheating, and my grades are already down the toilet with all the ghost fighting, so I can't fail this test too! And that's without talking about the fact that if anyone discover exactly what I'm writing, my secret's going to be out in a whiff!''

Sam was trying to calm her friend, but she had to recognize that Danny had a point ''Please Danny, I know it's bad, but…. We'll help you more with your homework so you can get your grade up? And, for your secret, if you, a ghost, didn't even know what was ghost language, how do you think Lancer will?'' Tucker nodded ''She's right bro, Lancer won't be able to tell what is it, and it's not like he could find that information on the internet. Believe me, I've tried. He'll probably just think that your horrible writing just got worse.''

Danny stopped pacing, looked at Tucker, and half-shouted, half-wined '' Hey! My writing isn't that bad!'' Tucker grinned ''Yeah, you're right, it's not bad… it's horrible, have you even seen…'' Sam muted the two boys friendly bickering. It seemed that Tucker little quip snapped Danny out of his anxious state. As the boy continued to argue in the background, her mind started to wander.

''…am? Hellloooooo?'' Suddenly, Danny was calling her, waving his hand in front of her eyes. ''Sorry, I spaced out''. Tucker snorted '' We saw that. It's our third time calling you'' Danny smiled ''Tucker wants to go to the Nasty Burger.''.

Sam got up, gladly accepting the distraction '' Well, let's go! '' Anything to keep Danny's mind off his ghostly troubles.

* * *

The next day, Danny woke up early. Not that he had enough sleep, or that is alarm woke him up. He was woken up by a nightmare.

The dream began with Danny sitting in Lancer's class. Suddenly, the bald teacher asked Danny to go answer a question on the class board. Danny, sweating bullocks, shakily got up from his seat and got to the board. He slowly took a piece of chalk, bringing it against the board smooth black surface. He focused all of his willpower toward his writing, wishing it to be English. When he was done, he looked at his answer, which seemed fine to him.

Sighing in relief, Danny turned around to go back to his seat, when he caught sight of Lancer, who was staring at him with a perplexed look on his face. Suddenly, Danny wasn't relieved anymore. He accelerated the pace to get back on his chair, but then Mickey asked

'' Isn't that ghost language?'. Pure dread crept up Danny's spine. Suddenly, everyone in the class was looking at him. There were looks of fear, disgust, anger… And then the whispering started.

''Freak''

''Monster''

''Abomination''

''You shouldn't exist''

''Get away from me!''

Danny bolted out of the classroom, running as fast as he could. After that, the dream just spiraled into an incoherent mess of the Guys in White attacking him, his parents turning on him and some other things he couldn't remember and didn't want too.

Unable to go back to sleep, Danny decided to just get up already. He jumped in the shower, the cold water helping him wash the lingering feeling of pure fear that his nightmare left him with. With a lot of time left before anyone would be down for breakfast, Danny decided to study a little bit more for today's exam. It took him a little while to get into it, but when he did, it was one of his best study sessions in a while. Complete silence and no interruption were something that Danny rarely had when he studied. After an hour, Danny was feeling kind of ready for this test, and some noise announced that Danny was not the only one awake anymore.

Danny got out of his room, made it down the stairs into the kitchen and greeted Jazz, who was making herself some coffee. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and giving Danny a surprised look she asked

''You're up? At this hour? How come?''

Danny tried to think fast. He never got up in time, normally stretching every single minute of sleep he could get between ghost attacks. But the more he was thinking, the more the look on Jazz's face was becoming suspicious. Knowing very well that his sister was able to read him very well (too well for his own liking), Danny decided to tell her part of the truth.

''I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep''

Jazz nodded, acknowledging that she accepted his answer. '' Wanna talk about it?''

''No'' Danny answered

Jazz frowned '' Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. Want some cereal?'' She offered him the box. Danny shook his head. Even if he wasn't in a panic anymore, the sheer thought of his exam was making him nauseous. He wasn't hungry at all.

The frown on his sister's face deepened ''Come on, you skip so many meals, you need to eat at least something. Anything you'd like?'' Not feeling like having his sister over around him all morning long, Danny decided to try to please his sibling.

''Do we still have some of those peanut granola bars?'' Jazz nodded, opened the cupboard, foraged a little and finally threw him a bar. She sat down at the table with him, eating her cereals while he half-heartedly nipped at his snack.

Jazz looked like she wanted to press him more about what was worrying him, but since she knew how he could clam up when he didn't want to talk about something, she let it go. Putting on a smile to mask her worry, she cheerfully asked

''Want me to drive you to school today?''

''Sure'' Danny normally preferred to get to school on his own, but despite being wide awake, Danny was exhausted. The bus was a no-go and he felt too tired to walk or fly to school, so he gladly accepted his sister offer.

''Great! We're leaving in ten!''

* * *

Danny was sitting on his chair, waiting for exams to be passed. He was so anxious he felt like he could faint. That must have shown, because when Lancer putted a test, face-down, on Danny's desk, he paused his distribution and looked at Danny, a slightly worried look on his face.

''Are you alright mister Fenton?'' Danny quickly nodded, rubbing the back of his neck ''Yeah, just didn't sleep well tonight'' He tried to smile at Lancer, but it got out looking more like a grimace. Lancer didn't look convinced

''Very well.'' The teacher continued his test distribution, but still gave Danny some side looks from time to time.

Tucker and Sam turned toward Danny, smiling encouragingly. Tucker gave him a pat on the shoulder. '' Breathe dude, it's gonna be alright''. Sam just gave him a thumbs up. And then, just like that, Lancer finally started to give instructions for the test. After a little babbling, everyone turned their sheets and got to work.

* * *

It was finally over. With a big part of the stress and anxiety gone, Danny felt like knelling over in a corner and sleeping the rest of the week off. Unfortunately, the ghosts didn't care. There were two attacks that day. One of them Skulker, and one of them the Box Ghost. The fight with Skulker ended with Danny sporting a nasty gash on his side, which Tucker bandaged expertly in the boy's bathroom during lunch.

At that point, Danny was simply wasted, so when the Box Ghost showed up, the fight turned into a bad comedy show. Danny actually got buried under piles of boxes, and accidentally turned back into human form. At that point, Sam and Tucker came and save the day with a few well-placed wrist-ray shots and the help of a trusty Fenton thermos. Danny was still stuck under a gigantic pile of cardboard boxes, too wasted to use his intangibility. At this point, his friend had to dig him out by hand.

When he finally got back home, Danny went straight to his room and crashed face-first on his bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

-The following weekend-

Lancer just made himself a cup of his favorite tea. He brought it to his living room, and sat in a big comfortable green chair and opened his work suitcase. He started grading this week's test. Most of his students did pretty well. He was happily grading, when he stumbled upon Danny Fenton's copy. He started reading the answers out, but after only a few seconds, he brought his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes.

He finally decided to go get his prescription glasses. He had them for a while but never wore them because his view definitively wasn't this bad and they didn't look... how do the kids say it… ''hip''. When he finally got back, glasses on his face, he took back the irritating copy, just to mutter, face palming

''Chicken soup for the soul!''

* * *

I'm not going to give you a date for next chapter release, because we all know how well that went last time…

-cough- I'm so bad at updating -cough-

-cough- Much sorry -cough-

A round of applause for CMJFMF who was still there to beta-read this chapter even if I went missing for months.


End file.
